Almas Perdidas
by Xime Manz
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando las personas mueren? Algunas descansan en paz. Pero otras se quedan con nosotros.¿Qué arias si un día descubres que no existes? Un día uno de los integrantes de la familia Uchiha es violentamente asesinado. Y solo unos cuantos elegidos tienen el don de ver a las almas, y solo Sakura puede ayudar a Itachi.Un amor prohibido...Un amor que desafía toda ley existente
1. Un triste relato del pasado

_**Almas perdidas**_

Capítulo 1. Un triste relato del pasado

Otro día más pasa, y nadie nunca llega a notar mi presencia. Un día, para ellos es tan normal, creo que ni siquiera lo saben aprovechar del todo. E visto tantas cosas en este mundo que me gustaría ser parte de él una vez más. Me gustaría que alguien me vuelva a ver de nuevo.

Soy un Alma.

Y no. No soy uno de esos fantasmas con túnicas blancas asustando a las personas, parezco una persona más los demás no me notan.

Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y lo que les contare amigos míos no es más que un triste relato de mi pasado.

 **22 de Julio de 2015**

 **7:00 am.**

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a darme en mi cara, escuche el tocar de mi puerta para que me despertara y el llamado de mi madre para que bajara y pudiera ir desayunar. Con toda la dificultad del mundo me logre levantar y levante mis brazos aun bostezando por el sueño que tenía. Me levante de mi cama y fui al baño para poder lavarme la cara, me dirigí hacia mi ropero para decidir que ropa me pondría hoy. Tarde un poco. Era uno de los días más importantes de mi vida. Mi graduación. Al final opte por ponerme un traje de gala de doble botón color negro, camisa roja y zapatos negros. Mi un poco larga cabellera negra como siempre, agarrada en una cola de caballo hacia abajo.

Baje y corrí al comedor donde ya todos estaban listos. Mi padre Fugaku sentado en la cabeza del comedor leyendo ese periódico de todos los días, mi madre Mikoto sirviéndole el desayuno a mi hermano menor Sasuke. Y procedí a sentarme a lado de ototo (Sasuke).

Desayune tranquilamente mi café con el huevo y tocino que preparo mi madre, la cual se sento alado de mi padre para poder desayunar.

-¿Cómo va la escuela?- Pregunto mi padre doblando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado de su café paro poder ver mejor a Sasuke.

-Muy bien- Respondió el azabache.

Sasuke nunca a sido de muchas palabras y mucho menos cuando habla con nuestro padre lo cual a el le molesta un poco.

-Itachi-san ¿gustas un poco más de tocino?- Me pregunto mi madre con una cálida sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

-Gracias madre pero tengo que irme, Necesito hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de la ceremonia de graduación.- Le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es verdad lo había olvidado…- Dijo mi madre un poco confundida.

-¿Qué clase de cosas tienes que hacer Itachi?- Pregunto mi padre dando un sorbo a su café.

-Fui seleccionado para dar el discurso, no te lo había mencionado?- Le dije a mi padre frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo recuerdo…-Respondió- Te felicito, solo los mejores promedios dan el discurso no?.

-Así es..- Le respondí levantándome lentamente del comedor.

-Lo vez Sasuke?-Dirigiendo la mirada hacia el azabache- Tienes que trabajar duro, espero muchas cosas de ti hijo, espero que algún día llegues a ser como tu hermano mayor.-Dijo mi padre levantándose de la mesa.

-Claro…- Respondió mi hermano, cerrando el puño haciendo que sus nudillos quedaran un poco blancos.

Esa era una de las muchas cosas que le molestaban a Sasuke… que lo compararan especialmente… conmigo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, llamaron a la puerta y mi madre fue a revisar.

-Itachi-san llegaron por ti-Dijo mi madre dirigiéndose a mí y dándome un cálido abrazo.-Lamento no poder asistir a la ceremonia- añadió separándose de mí y poniendo las manos en mis hombros mirándome fijamente.

-No te preocupes madre entiendo que tú y papá tienen cosas más importantes que hacer- le dije mirándola a ella y a papá.

-Vale…- respondió abrazándome de nuevo.

-Bueno me tengo que ir- Le dije y ella empezó apartase de mi lentamente.

-Suerte- Dijo mi padre mientras me dirigía a la puerta y tomaba mi mochila.

-Adiós Sasuke!- Le dije al azabache que aún seguía sentado en la mesa tomando jugo.

-Hmp- Fue lo único que escuche de parte de él antes de salir.

-Hey tardaste un siglo ahí metido!- Me hablo un chico pelirrojo recargado encima de un auto color negro.

-Ja ja ja claro Sasori, sabes que eso no fue ni la mitad de lo que tú te tardas cuando te despides de tu novia!- Le respondí dirigiéndome hacia la puerta del auto para entrar a el asiento del copiloto.

-Oh buena esa Uchiha!- Me dijo entrando al auto y sentándose en el asiento del conductor.

Ya en el auto de Sasori, empezamos a hablar de cosas sin sentido y de temas al azar. La escuela estaba un poco lejos asique aun teníamos tiempo de relajarnos un poco.

-Oye Itachi- Me dijo el pelirrojo con la vista al frente y manos en el volante un poco serio- Lamento que tus padres…- hizo una pequeña pausa- No puedan asistir a la ceremonia. Se que esto es muy importante para ti…-

-No te preocupes-Le respondí con una leve sonrisa- Mis padres nunca fueron de esos que siempre asisten a asuntos de la escuela… mí padre nunca le a tomado gran importancia.-

-Entiendo…-Añadió Sasori un poco sorprendido-.

-Además tienen que arreglar unos cuantos asuntos de su divorcio.-Dije mirando unos documentos que estaban en mi mochila.

-Aaa si lo había olvidado...-Su rostro casi no tenía expresión alguna, el al igual que los otros ya lo sabían.-Mira ya hemos llegado! Espero que estés listo!-Menciono un poco más animado mientras estacionaba el auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

-Creo que si…-

El tiempo paso rápido , dije el discurso pero cuando lo hice no pare de ver esos dos asientos vacios delante mío, después dieron los diplomas, aplaudieron, entre las demás cosas que se hacen en las graduaciones. Al final fuimos a una fiesta para poder celebrarlo, la pasamos bien en especial y ahí pude ver una vez más a Konan mi novia.

-Baya baya señor discursos de primera!- Mencionó una chica alta pálida con un hermoso cabello azul y un vestido negro, dirigiéndose a mí con los brazos abiertos y un bazo de refresco en la mano izquierda.-Estuviste genial Itachi! Me enorgulleces!-

-No crees que estuvo muy largo y tonto?-Le dije rodeándola con mis brazos.

-Claro que no-Me dijo con la sonrisa cálida y amable que ella siempre muestra- Dijiste lo correcto.-

-Ow eres tan linda! Gracias- Y le di un beso en la frente, cosa que a ella le encantaba.

 **23 de Julio de 2015**

 **12:14 am.**

Al día siguiente era sábado y siempre acostumbraba a levantarme tarde los fines de semana. Ese sábado me levante más tarde de lo acostumbrado por la desvelada de la noche anterior.

-Hey!-Escuche una voz en la puerta que se abría- Despierta! Mamá y Papá no estarán en todo el día de hoy asique…-

-Oye Sasuke solo 5 minutos más, porfavor sierra esa puerta!-Le dije al azabache que estaba recargado aun lado de la puerta.

-Vale, pero es hora no olvides que iremos a Gameplanet esta tarde-Finalizo azotando la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Claro claro.-respondí una vez que se fue y tapándome la cabeza con mi edredón.

Como me es de costumbre, me levante con gran dificultad, me dirigí a mi baño para tomar una ducha caliente, salí y me cambie, me puse la sudadera de mi grupo favorito Akatsuki, un pants entubado color negro y mis vans color vino con calcetas, mi cabello: como siempre una cola de caballo hacia abajo.

Baje rápidamente al comedor donde ya se encontraba Sasuke tomando su café con cereal, mirando National Geographic en la pantalla que estaba pegada en la pared.

-Como amaneciste hermanito?-Le dije dirgiendome a la silla que estaba delante suyo.

-Dudo que eso te interese-Respondió dando un sorbo a su café.

-Oh vamos, creo que alguien amanesió con el pie izquierdo esta mañana-Le dije mientras me sentaba y tomaba un plato para servirme cereal y una taza para el café.

-Pff claro.

-Bueno… Lamento que nuestros padres no estuvieran aquí para tu cumpleaños.

-No importa sabes que no gusta celebrar mi cumpleaños

-Lo sé pero hoy será un día especial la pasare contigo todo el día de hoy.

-No tenías planes con Konan?.

-Ella los cancelo, ira a visistar a su abuela

-Oo vale entiendo.

-Y tú? No tienes planes con Naruto?

-No. Ira a visitar a Sakura al hospital..-Dijo ese comentario acompañado de un suspiro profundo.

-Es verdad… lo siento.. y como se encuentra.

-Creo que está mejorando mañana la ire a ver.

Había olvidado que la amiga de Sasuke, Sakura tiene cáncer de pulmón, la última vez que la vi fue hace unos cuantos meses, con la ida y vuelta del hospital se me era difícil ir a visitarla. Sasuke no habla mucho de ella de echo no son tan grandes amigos solo los une Naruto el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

-Bueno entonces.. como es tu cumpleaños iremos a Gameplanet y te comprare los videojuegos que quieras ok?-Le dije mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Wow eso es genial. No te gastes tu fortuna.-Me respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El Tiempo pasó rápido. Ya nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial, pasamos toda la tarde en Gameplanet salimos y fuimos a ver una película.

Cuando la función termino salimos del centro comercial dirigiéndonos al automóvil en el estacionamiento, como era fin de semana casi todo estaba lleno, el auto estaba aún lado de la lámpara que se apagaba y prendía. Todo estaba muy oscuro y solitario.

-Oye me hubieras dejado conducir el auto a mí, así no lo habrías estacionado hasta esta parte tan horrible!.

-Oh lo siento Sasuke la próxima conduciras tu ok?

-Pff…Claro-Respondió cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado mientras nos acercábamos al auto.

-Hey! Ustedes! Quedence quietos!- Grito un hombre que se aproximaba hacia nosotros con un arma en la mano, era una persona alta como de mi edad con un pantalón de mezclilla tenis blancos y sudadera negra pelo castaño y tez un poco clara.

-Denme todo su maldito dinero y celulares!-Dijo mientras ototo y yo levantamos las manos hacia arriba.

-Sasuke aléjate!-Grite mientras me acerque al hombre con intención de quitarle el arma.

-Qué crees que haces idiota!-Dijo el hombre mientras se resistia a que le quitara el arma, me dio un golpe con la rodilla justo en mis costillas lo cual me dolió mucho e hizo que cayera al suelo.

-Itachi!-Sasuke se hacerco a mí pero justo en ese momento observe que el hombre alzaba la pistola para dispararle.

-Maldito!-Grito el hombre, justo cuanto tiro del gatillo tome a Sasuke del brazo para que cayera y lo abrazara haciendo que el disparo diera en mi espalda. Jalo del gatillo pero no solo fue una vez. Me disparo 3 veces. La primera en mi hombro derecho, la segunda en mi columna y la tecera en mi nuca.

-Itachi!-Grito mi hermano mientras me daba la vuelta para sostenerme en sus hombre salio corriendo ya que la gente se empezaba a acercar hacia nosotros gracias a el sonido de los disparos.

-No! No! No! Itachi porfavor! – Gritaba mi pequeño hermano mientras sus manos se llenaban de mi sangre.

-Sasuke…-Fue lo último que dije, después de eso serré mis ojos y no supe nada más.

Después de eso desperté en un hospital. Vi a mis padres en un cuarto blanco acompañado de un doctor que les decía algo pero no podía escuchar nada, mi madre estaba derramando lágrimas, mi padre abrazándola y mi hermano.. Sasuke no se encontraba ahí. Me acerque a lado de mis padres y les hable pero no me podían ver. Fue ahí donde hempece esta extraña vida de un alma solitaria.

Fue desde ese día que solo podía mirar, mas no podía decir ni reclamar nada.


	2. Actualidad

_**Almas Perdidas**_

Capítulo 2. Actualidad

 **3 de Octubre de 2015**

 **9:30 am.**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el incidente en el cumpleaños de Sasuke, trate de ir a verlo en ese entonces pero no podía, no sé por qué pero el día después de mi muerte fui a mi hogar para ver a ototo, pero el lugar donde se encontraba mi casa no era más que una casa gris distorsionada, lo cual me parecío muy raro ya que nuestra casa era completamente azul con bordes negros, no podía entrar, y además el demás vecindario se encontraba normal, a color y sin distorsiones. Pase 2 días seguidos enfrente de mi casa, no podía dormir no se a qué razón se debía, y no vi salir ni entrar a Sasuke no se qué fue lo que le haya pasado. Todo era y es muy confuso. Como no vi a Sasuke en ningún lado, me rendí, y fui a la ciudad lugar donde actualmente estoy.

Es una linda mañana de domingo y estoy en un parque, me encuentro sentado en una banca, el día es soleado, los niños juegan, corren y ríen, parecen muy felices.

Creo que soy una especie de fantasma, aunque no cruzo las paredes, no floto, y cuando me quejo las personas no me oyen, pero si me pueden atravesar, entonces esta situación provoca en mi muchas preguntas como, ¿esto es lo que pasa después de la muerte?, y si es así, ¿no puedo ver a las demás personas que mueren?, ¿no hay un cielo en el cual descansar?.

Esta situación me tiene muy frustrado, no entiendo nada, no hay nadie que me pueda explicar nada…..alto.. si aún sigo aquí eso significa que tengo algo pendiente por hacer?. Tal vez. Una vez escuche decir a alguien sobre los fantasmas que se quedan y no obtienen el descanso prometido una vez finalizada su vida en la tierra, que tal vez se quedan porque no hicieron lo que debían hacer que tal vez era tener que decir algo o hacer algo, y como no consiguen ayuda están condenados a pasar el resto de sus días en la tierra como almas perdidas.

No quiero pasar mi eternidad vagando en la tierra sin saber que es lo que me falto hacer, necesito saberlo pero no hay nadie que me pueda ayudar! Estoy solo!.

Creo que a partir del día en que fui asesinado, estoy condenado a pasar el resto de mis días vagando en la tierra con una razón no muy específica.

El tiempo pasó rápido, no me he levantado de esta banca de madera color verde un poco vieja. Veo como una madre con sus hijas están acostadas en el cesped viendo las nubes y dándoles forma no están muy lejos de mi asique puedo escuchar lo que dicen.

-Mami mira esa tiene forma de un corazón!-Dijo la más pequeña señalando una nube. Parece que tiene solo 7 años de edad.

-No mamá mira la que está por haya! Esa tiene forma de un perrito!- Grito la mayor, se ve de unos 10 años.

-Vamos niñas que es hora de almorzar!-Dijo la madre parándose y yendo a la mesa que estaba atrás de donde yo me encontraba.

-Si mamá!- gritaron ambas niñas levantándose y siguiendo el mismo camino que la madre.

Y la más pequeña se detuvo aún lado de mi banca.

-Estas triste?- Dijo la niña mirando en mi dirección, Voltee para ver de quien se trataba pero no había nadie detrás mío.

-Si te estoy ablando a ti!- Me señalo mirando a los ojos, llevaba un vestido rosa con flores amarillas, era castaña con ojos color miel. Se ve muy tierna.

-Disculpa?-Le pregunte a la niña un poco sorprendido de que me dirigiera la palabra.

-Hibari! Ben acércate ya está el almuerzo, apresúrate o si no se enfriara!- Le grito la madre que se encontraba detrás de mí,

-Si mami!- Respondió la niña y se dirigío con su madre.

Esa niña me podía ver? No me lo esperaba, me quedare hasta que termine de almorzar para que me pueda hablar. En tu vida como "Fantasma" no diario encuentras a niñas de 7 años que te puedan ver asique por que no esperarla.

…

Termino de almorzar, y cuando sus padres y su hermana mayor se dirigieron a los juegos infantiles ella se quedó sentada a lado de su abuela dibujando en la mesa de madera. Me levante de mi banca para poder sentarme junto a ella pero se levantó y fue corriendo a sentase bajo el árbol castaño atrás de su mesa de madera, su abuela estaba tejiendo asique me dirígi a pararme enfrente de ella para ver si podía verme de nuevo, me agache para sentarme de rodillas en frente suyo.

-Hola! Eres tú la persona triste de hace un rato!-me dijo mirándome con una linda sonrisa en su infantil rostro.

-Pu-puedes verme pequeña?-Le respondí señalándome con mi mano derecha. Estaba sorprendido, ella me hablaba.

-Claro por qué no abría de verte?-Dijo con cara de confusión.

-Porque la mayoría de las personas comúnmente me ignoran y suelen atravesarme.

-Oh eres un… hay olvide lo que dijo la abuela..

-Un…?

-Alma! Si eso era justo lo que quería decir.

-Un alma?

-Si! Exacto.

-Y dime pequeña como es que me puedes ver? No te doy miedo?

-No claro que no! Mi abuela dice que hay que ser amable con ustedes.

-Oh entiendo y como es que me puedes ver?

-Amm no lo se desde que tengo memoria hablo con las almas, mi abuela es la única en mi familia que lo sabe ya que una vez intente decirle a mis padres pero solo dijeron que eran mis amigos imaginarios.

-Y dime Hibari ¿sabes por qué las almas se quedan en este mundo después de la muerte?

-La abuela dice que es porque no hicieron algo importante.

-Crees que tu abuela pueda ayudarme? Llevo mucho tiempo siendo un alma y la verdad es que me gustaría irme.

-Vale pero ella ya no los puede ver, mas aun los escucha

-Y por que?

-Se a quedado ciega, mira te llevare con ella y le hablaras, le diras todo lo que necesites saber ok? Amm cual es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Itachi.

-Bien vamos!- grito y se paro de donde estaba sentada, se dirigio hacia su abuela y le susurro algo al oído.

Mientras me levantaba podía ver como la niña se iva y me decía adiós con la mano dirigiéndose con sus padres. Cuando llegue a un lado de la señora podía ver sus ojos blancos. Tenia un aspecto calido se ve muy amable, su cabello es gris con mechas blancas agarrado en una cola de lado, vestia un sueter color vino y falda negra con botas y medias negras.

Me sente aun lado de su silla de ruedas.

-Hemm….-Dije mientras la señora dejaba de tejer.-Perdón pero tengo una pregunta.

-Lo que quieras- Dijo con una calida sonrisa.

-Como es que puede tejer si usted esta ciega..?

-Oh veras llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo asique no hace falta verlo para saber que estoy haciendo.-Me respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Aaa ya veo lo siento…

-No te preocupes no hay por qué disculparse..amm cuál es tu nombre?

-Itachi.. Itachi Uchiha.

-Un gusto yo me llamo Saori.

-Perdone pero usted sabe que soy?

-Claro que si, eres un alma más que se quedó atrapado en este mundo.

-Sabe cómo es que me puedo ir?

-Si.

-Y que es lo que tengo que hacer?

-No es lo que tu debas de hacer es lo que el elegido tenga que.

-Y usted puede ayudarme?.

-No lo siento, hace mucho tiempo ayude a un alma que apreciaba mucho pero, a causa de ello perdí mi vista.

-Am perdone pero no lo entiendo.

-Mira te explicare Itachi. Existe una leyenda sobre las almas perdidas que se quedan en este mundo debido a que en vida no pudieron hacer algo importante. Y para que se puedan ir y descansar en paz, los elegidos tenemos que ayudarlos pero una vez que lo hacemos perdemos uno de nuestros cinco sentidos una vez que la tarea es terminada. En mi tiempo ayude a dos almas como tu pero a cambio de eso perdí mi vista y mi gusto.-Concluyo con un leve suspiro, mientras algunas personas se detenían a mirarla, seguro piensan que habla sola o que esta loca.

-Entonces su nieta puede ayudarme..

-Si pero apenas es una niña pequeña, y perdóname por ser egoísta pero no quisiera que la privaras de algún sentido. Ella ya a pasado por mucho, sus padres la an creído loca debido a las almas que ella ve.

-Oh si.. entiendo. No le pediría algo asi-Respondí mientras volteaba a ver a la pequeña Hibari.

-itachi dime..

-Si?-pregunte mientras regresaba la mirada hacia la señora Saori.

-En verdad necesitas hacer lo que tienes pendiente?

-Le respondería con gusto eso pero no se que es lo que tengo pendiente. No conocera a alguien que pueda ayudarme?

-No.. lo siento hace mucho que no conozco a otro elegido.

-Entiendo-Respondí mientras bajaba la mirada hacia mis manos un poco desanimado. Tendria que pasar toda la eternidad vagando en el mundo?

-Espera.. Puedes ir al Hospital.

-Mmm? Y eso de que serviría?

-La ultima vez que estuve ahí conocí a una chica que según ella también los podía ver no se si aun se encuentre ahí pero no pierdes nada.

-Como es que se llama?-Dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

-No recuerdo…..Ammm Haruno-san.

-Haruno?-Ese apellido me retumbaba en la cabeza creo que ya lo había oido antes pero no se en que lugar.

-No te puedo decir sus características físicas!-Dijo mientras reía.

-Jajaja claro.

-Bueno cual es el hospital?

-Es el que se encuentra a tres calles de aquí, es el mas sercano.

-Vale entiendo, y si no la encuentro? Como sabre quien es?

-Te recomiendo que hagas lo siguiente. A las personas que trabajan en ese hospital les molesta el ruido asique solo yega y ponte a gritar, la persona que te mire te dira que calles y te ayudara.

-Esta tal Haruno trabaja en el hospital o es un paciente?

-No recuerdo muy bien…. Me parece que es una paciente.

-Bien me dirigiré aya rápidamente-Mencione mientras me paraba.

-Te deseo mucha surte itachi-dijo la señora volviendo a tomar sus dos agujas para continuar tejiendo.

-Gracias En verdad muchas gracias Me puede despedir de Hibari cunado vuelva?

-Con gusto.

…

Salí del parque dirigiéndome al hospital que la señora Saori menciono antes, estaba corriendo entusiasmado, me pregunto si esa chica me querra ayudar. Es una paciente no se que tan grave este o si tenga alguna enfermedad, y si la tiene y es grave no le pediría que me podría hacer algo asi.

Llegue enfrente del hospital es un edificio gigante de 5 pisos color blanco con ventas plateadas y es muy extenso, la mañana de domingo calurosa y soleada había desaparecido el cielo se lleno de nubes grises y empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia, no las podía sentir.

Y entoces entre, por dentro es todo color blanco, sillones grises, enfermeras ablando con los doctores, pasientes caminando con sus batas, familiares sentados en la sala de espera, , no se que clase de ruido haría pero…espero encontrar esa chica.


	3. Tu Promesa

_**Almas Perdidas**_

Capítulo 3. Tú promesa.

 **3 de Octubre de 2015**

 **8:00 am**

Y desperté. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, dormí solo tres horas, no lo soportaba y más aun no logro soportarlo. Desde aquel incidente en el centro comercial no e podido salir de casa o mas bien, no salgo porque no quiero hacerlo. Mi madre cree que es depresión o algo así, aunque no la culpo, no salgo de mi cuarto más que para poder ir al baño y tomar una ducha, en algunas ocasiones acepto la comida que mi madre trae hacia mi cuarto pero la mayoría de las veces la rechazo o simplemente la acepto mas no la como, solo la tiro por el baño o la ventana pero no lo saben. No me preocupa desmayarme o morirme de hambre, la verdad es que da igual.

Esta frase esta tan usada pero en realidad no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza: La vida no tiene sentido. Y la verdad es que no la hay, sin Itachi las cosas han sido muy incomodas, en ocasiones oigo el llanto de mi madre desde su cuarto y el silencio de mi padre sabiendo que su hijo favorito ya no está aquí o el hecho de que su segundo hijo se la pase todo el día encerrado en su habitación sin decirles nada y probablemente en una posible depresión, aun no se si ya están divorciados o que es lo que les falte para terminar de destruir lo que queda de esta "Familia" y lo repito de nuevo, me importa tres bledos lo que pase entre ellos dos.

Ayer no me pude duchar porque se la pasaron todo el día en casa, no quisiera salir del cuarto y topármelos para que tengamos una plática familiar sobre la pérdida de un ser querido, eso es basura. Me levante de mi cama hacia mi ropero de madera que se encontraba justo delante de esta, todo era un desastre: basura por doquier, ropa en el suelo, y vidrios cosas rotas, los vidrios esos son de la foto que avente la vez pasada herámos Itachi y yo de pequeños jugando en el parque, ese día me había prometido que siempre estaríamos unidos como hermanos. No quería recordar ese momento asique la mire con furia y la avente hacia la pared para no verla más.

Abrí mi cajon y tome mi ropa, un pants color vino con una camiseta negra y mi ropa interior. Salí del cuarto con paso pequeño para no hacer ruido, no se porque no me sentía con animos para salir de mi cuarto, me siento cansado, lo único que me gustaría hacer es solo quedarme en mi cama para pasar así todo el día, la escuela no importa ya que son vacaciones. Pero no podía quedarme asi, huelo mal y no soporto estar sucio un minuto más.

Entre al baño, me duche y cambie pero antes de salir justo antes de poder tocar la perilla de la puerta sentí un mareo. Todo me daba vueltas, me quede un momento asi para no caer hasta que paso. Abri lentamente la puerta y luego la cerré dándome la vuelta y encontré a mi madre delante mio sorprendida parece que se dirigía a su habitación, se me quedo viendo, estaba normal su cabellera negra suelta, su vestido negro con ese mandil típico de ella, Y sentí ese mareo de nuevo pero mas fuerte que hace un momento, no aguante, caí al suelo, y sentí que me golpeaba la cabeza con el barandal de aun lado. Quede inconciente.

.

.

.

-Dobe….-escuche una voz aún lado mío. Abrí lentamente mis ojos ónix y voltee aun lado, estaba un chico rubio de ojos azules con un pantalón de mezclilla y sudadera naranja, sentado en una silla. Me miraba detenidamente.

-Sasuke!- Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa entre dientes.

-Teme…-Respondí mientras me incorporaba en la cama.-Que me paso?- Tocandome la cabeza.

-Amm pues te desmayaste-.

Voltee a ver a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en un cuarto blanco con plantas, una tele en la pared, un sillón aun lado y maquinas que emitían sonidos extraños. Efectivamente, me encontraba en un maldito hospital.

-Te sientes bien?-pregunto mientras se inclinaba en la silla.

-Si no tepreocupes.-

-Sasuke que es lo que isiste?-Pregunto mientras se acomodaba en la silla para mirarme fijamente a los ojos un tanto serio.

-Pff de que teme-

-La razón por la que estas aquí, as dejado de comer ya no sales de casa, te la pasas encerrado todo el día. Es por itachi cierto?.-

No tenia ganas de responder asique solo me quede callado mirando hacia otra parte.

Suspiro y por fin siguió con su discurso de buen amigo.

-Dobe creeme que la depresión y quedarte todo el dia en casa no es la solución. La vida sigue, se que para ti la muerte de itachi fue muy traumatico, no que se siente perder a un ser tan sercano pero…- izo una pausa suspiro y se incorporo- Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, recuerda que me tienes, no estas solo yo te ayudare a salir de esta… Como en los viejos tiempos- Concluyo con una leve sorisa.

-Se que simpre estaras conmigo, y conociéndote no me dejaras en paz.

-Bueno me conoces!.

-Gracias Naruto.

Me izo entender. Crei que le iba a costar mas trabajo hacerme entrar en razón pero lo conocía y si no lo hacia no me dejaría en paz y seria mas molesto. Pero es mi amigo, y asi debe de ser.

Pasaron solo dos minutos y le ice una pregunta.

-Y mis…padres?- Pregunte algo nervioso, pero tenia curiosidad.

-Bueno pues tu madre fue a descansar paso casi todo el dia aquí asique esta en casa luego bedra.-Respondio mientras cambiaba de canal a la televisión.

-Y el?.-No quería saber pero….

-Se fue. El se fue.

Lo mire sorprendido, no podía creerlo.

-Solo dijo… que no importaba.

Serre mi puño hasta que mis nudillos quedaron blancos, tenia un sentimiento de querer llorar en ese momento. Pero me contuve. Sentí que algo se rompió en ese momento.

-Sasuke yo… lo sien-

-No digas nada!. Olvida la pregunta, no quiero hablar mas de ese tipo.

Por unos instantes hubo silencio, solo se podía escuchar el sonido del televisor.

-Como esta sakura?- pregunte de la nada, me había olvidado completamente de ella.

-Oh! Ella ya se encuentra mucho mejor!-respondió mas animado.

-Encerio?.

-Si! La dieron de alta hace dos meses, y no a tenido problemas!. Se ha vuelto muy linda su cabello cresió y se ve hermosa, como si nada le ubiera pasado!.

-Wow me alegro por ella.

-De echo antes de que despertaras le mecione que estabas en el hospital y dijo que quería venir a visistarte.

-Vaya hace mucho que no la veo seria bueno ver caras conocidas por aquí.

-Vale deja le llamo para ver si viene en camino!- Y salío de la habitación con teléfono en mano.

Por el momento quería olvidar todo, me recosté de nuevo en la cama y cerre lo ojos. Solo queda esperar.

.

.

.

Iba tarde!. No lo puedo creer. Hace mucho que no veia Sasuke-kun, tengo unas ganas infinitas de abrazarlo, pero cuando Naruto dijo que estaba internado Sali corriendo de casa y tome las llaves del coche de mi padre, el trafico era inevitable. Pero por fin llegue y estacione el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital. Sali a paso veloz hasta que sono mi celurar.

-Sakura-chan!-grito la voz atravez de mi móvil.

-Naruto! Que pasa?.

-Ya estas aquí? Sasuke ha despertado y se encuentra mejor!.

-Balla me alegro mucho Naruto, sip ya estoy aquí solo que estacione el coche. Ya subo! Por sierto que habitación es?

-104! Date prisa Sakura-chan!.-Y hasta ahí duro.

Naruto había mencionado que el hermano mayor de sasuke había muerto y cuando me entere me sentí terriblemente mal, la relación que tengo con Sasuke no es muy buena ya que solo lo conozco de parte de Naruto. Aunque el y yo no congeniamos mucho siempre me cayo demasiado bien. Y su hermano aun mas el era muy amable y cariñoso es una pena que aya pasado algo asi.

Me encontraba enfrente de la puerta del hospital y entre subi a la habitación de sasuke y toque la puerta antes de entrar.

-Se puede?- Dije mientras abria la pueta lentamente y me encontraba con esos dos de nuevo pelenado.

-Hey dobe deja mi pudin es mio!-Grito el pelinegro que estaba en la cama.

-Solo un poco Teme no seas malo!

-He pero que pasa aquí?.-Mencione mientras me ponía enfrente de la cama con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh sakura-chan!- Grito el rubio de ojos azules mientras se acercaba a mi para abrazarme.

-He naruto no tan fuerte.

-Jejeje lo siento mucho- Dijo mientras me empezaba a soltar.

-Sakura…-

-Sasuke!- Corri a abrazarlo, no se porque pero sentí que lo necesitaba.

-Naruto me lo conto…-Mencione mientras me separaba y me sentaba enfrente de el en la cama mientras naruto tomaba discretamente el pudin y se sentaba en la silla que estaba del otro lado de la cama.

-Si bueno.. es cosa del pasado. Mejor olvidar, no quisiera hablar de eso.-Respondio con poco animo, sabia lo mucho que le dolia la situación aunque aya pasado tiempo aun se sentía. No quise preguntarle nada sobre por que esta ahí Naruto ya me lo abia contado Todo.

-Hey naruto ha robado tu pudin!- cambie de tema y apunte hacia naruto.

-Hey Naruto!.

Asi nos la pasamos un buen rato, platicando jugando y una que otra pelea entre esos dos. Hasta que llego la señora Mikoto. Entro a la habitación con los ojos un tanto inchados, seguro que estaba llorando. Naruto y yo nos despedimos de sasuke y su madre para dejarlos a solas, seguro que tenían mucho de que hablar.

-Espero que Sasuke no sea tan duro con su madre.-Dijo naruto mientras nos alejábamos de la habitación.

-Si… lo lamento mucho por ellos dos, estar pasando por una situación como esa…

-Si sakura pero lo único que podemos hacer ahora es estar ahí para sasuke no hay que dejarlo solo.

-Tienes razón naruto!.

-Amm sakura-chan?.

-si naruto?

-Me esperarías aquí un momento? Neseito ir al baño enseguida ya no aguanto mas!

-Claro naruto te espero.-Y se pue corriendo a los sanitarios mientras yo me sentaba en las sillas aun lado de la entrada no abia mucha gente asique saque mi móvil para jugar un poco.

De repente escuche a alguien gritar.

-Alguien aquí puede verme!? Hola!?.-Grito la voz desconosida como se atreve a gritar eso en un hospital. Levante la cabeza para observar quien era.

Me quede de piedra, no podía creer lo que veía, era el, estaba en el hospital.

Itachi Uchiha.


	4. Gracias

_**Almas Perdidas**_

Capítulo 4. Gracias.

 **3 de Octubre 2015**

 **11:14 am.**

Después de que Sakura y Naruto se despidieran de mí y de mi madre solo hubo un incomodo silencio durante unos segundos, no quería hablar asique solo encendí la la tele mientras mi madre tomaba asiento a lado mío en la silla donde se encontraba Naruto. No se veía muy bien que digamos, traía su vestido de siempre sin el mandil, un sueter azul marino, su sedosa cabellera en una cola de caballo hacia abajo, se ve muy pálida, la nariz roja los ojos inchados de tanto llorar… Encerío yo no quería ser el primero en hablar.

-Sasuke… yo..-Menciono con los ojos clavados en mi aguantando las ganas de llorar.-Perdóname…- Bajo la mirada hacia sus muslos, serrando sus manos, y empezó a llorar.

El momento del día le quedaba bastante bien a la situación, se hizo mas gris que hace unas cuantas horas, dejo de llover un rato pero de nuevo volvieron a caer enormes gotas de lluvia, todo se podía observar desde la ventana que estaba atrás de mi madre.

Apague el televisor y…

-Soy la peor madre del mundo.. no pude convencer a tu padre que se quedara, le afecto demasiado la muerte de Itachi y aun más saber que tú te encontrabas mal.-Se intentaba limpiar las lágrimas que caían una tras otra de sus grandes ojos ónix.

-No digas nada- Dije fríamente mirando las sábanas blancas de mi cama.

-Qué?- Volteo verme rápidamente mientras aun caían lágrimas.

-Lo has escuchado, no quiero saber nada de ese tipo, es un cobarde.-Serre mis puños mientras tomaba las cobijas para apretarlas.

-Sasuke encerio perdón.

-Madre yo-Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase se acerco a mi rápidamente para poder abrazarme. Le correspondí poniendo mis manos en su espalda, la sentía calida, no quería soltarla.

Sabía que mi padre es un cobarde, pero más aun lo soy yo por no poder enfrentar el problema. Sabía que Itachi no volvería, que no lo vería de nuevo. La muerte es una vieja historia y, sin embargo siempre resulta nueva para alguien.

.

.

.

 **11:40 am.**

Estaba decidido. Lo haría. Necesito encontrarla, no hay muchas posibilidades de que ella se encuentre aquí, pero como dicen por ahí "lo último que se pierde es la esperanza". No me iba a rendir tan fácilmente, estaba dispuesto a recorrer todo el hospital, cada habitación si es necesario. La encontraría, estaba seguro.

Y empese a gritar.

-Ayuda! Alguien aquí puede verme?- Gritaba mientras caminaba por la entrada del hospital.

-Necesito ayuda!-Me acerque a la sala de espera.

-Hey! Hola!- Dijo una chica pelirosa con el cabello corto y unos lindos ojos jade.

-Me puedes escuchar!?- Parece que hablaba a con alguien a través de su celurar, esta muy cerca de mi.

-Itachi Uchiha te veo en la entrada del hospital- Finalizo mirándome y después se dirigío a la entrada.

-QUE?-Grite mientras ponía mis manos en la cabeza bastante sorprendido.-No lo puedo creer!.

La encontré demasiado rápido, pensé que iba a tardar mas, pero eso ya no importa. La encontré!. Al fin! La solución al problema que cargo desde el dia de mi muerte. Pero…. Su cara me suena creo que la he visto antes.

Me dirigí a la entrada de hospital, ella estaba parada enfrente de la puerta con un paraguas en mano porque había empezado a llover. Me le acerque para hablarle.

-Puedes verme?- pregunte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ella es muy linda. Viste una falda de mezclilla hasta la rodilla, calcetas largas con tenis una blusa verde y un sueter azul. Su cabello rosa hasta los hombros y esos ojos jade, es muy hermosa pero me parece haberla visto antes, solo que no lo recuerdo.

La chica puso su móvil en la oreja como si fuera a hablar con alguien.

-Por favor sígueme-menciono una vez que hablo, guardo su celurar y empozo a caminar.

-Hey porfavor si puedes verme di algo habla porfavor- dije mientras trataba de alcanzarla, hiba detrás de ella, tratando de seguirle el paso porque caminaba muy rápido.

Nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento.

-Por favor di algo!- toque su hombro, pude sentirla, como si en verdad no estuviera muerto, había intentado tocar a otras personas pero no sentía nada. Esto es demasiado extraño, ahora que lo pienso no había intentado tocar a Hibari o a la señora Saori.

-Puedo verte- Respondio. Llegamos a un auto color vino y abrió la puerta del copiloto.-Entra!- Dijo mirándome.

Sin mencionar una sola palabra entre al auto y cerro la puerta. No se porque tengo un presentimiento. Abrio su puerta sacudió el paraguas y lo puso en la parte trasera, se sento aun lado mío.

-Oye que pa- No pude terminar la frase debido a que su celular sono. Que bien ahora si estaba ablando con alguien.

-Naruto?- Respondio al teléfono.

Naruto? Como conoce esta chica al amigo de sasuke? Espera acaso ella es…

-Lo siento me surgio un problemita importante…..Ok. Te veo luego cuídate.-Finalizo su llamada, avento su celular en el estéreo, y puso una mano en el volante para que se volteara y pudiera verme mejor.

-Sabes quien soy?- Pregunto seria mirándome a los ojos.

-Eres Sakura? La amiga de Sasuke?

-Si soy yo.

-Dime como es que me puedes ver?

-Bueno… es un don que tengo desde que tengo memoria.

-Hoy esta mañana me encontré con una señora llamada Saori y su nieta amabas podían hablar conmigo, y la aciana hizo el favor de contarme sobre como es que tiene ese…. Am poder por asi decirlo.

-Vale… entiendo… Estoy feliz de verte una vez mas Itachi!- Sonrío y se acerco para darme un abrazo, podía sentirla, le correspondí poniendo mis manos en su espalda, se sentía calida.

-Sakura necesito que me cuentes que ha pasado con Sasuke- Mencione mientras se separaba de mi y se incorporaba en su asiento.

-Bueno el…- Hizo una pausa, algo no anda bien.- No a estado del todo….bien.

-Que paso!?

-El esta internado en el hospital

-Que!? Como?

-Esta mañana fue trasladado, se desmayó por desnutrición, había dejado de comer en los últimos meses, no salía de casa y menos de su habitación, creíamos que estaba deprimido por tu muerte.

-Necesito verlo! Llévame con el!-Me sentía demasido mal, saber que mi pequeño hermano se encontraba de esa forma no podía dejarlo así.

-Ahora no podemos ir a verlo….

-Que? Porque? A pasado otra cosa!?

-No, no es nada malo el ya despertó, pase toda la mañana con el y con Naruto, se encuentra mejor lo vamos a ayudar a salir de esta.

-Eso esta muy bien y te lo agradezco demasiado pero dime porque no lo podemos ir a ver?

-Esta con tu madre, ellos tienen que hablar.

-Aaa me alegro que estén juntos-dije con un suspiro de paz- Pero espera y mi padre esta con ellos?

Se quedo callada unos segundo mirando aun lado no se por que siento que algo anda muy mal.

-Bueno tu padre…. No sabemos donde este, según naruto dijo que el se fue.

-Que!? Por que razón!?

-Naruto me dijo que era porque no soporto la idea de que su hijo mayor estuviera muerto y que su segundo hijo cayera en una depresión.

No podía creer las palabras que emanaban de esos hermosos labios, que mi padre huyo? Por que dejo a mi madre sola? A sasuke le será difícil salir de esta, pero necesito verlo hacerle saber que estoy aquí y no me ire hasta que el se encuntre mejor, no lo dejare solo.

.

.

.

No podía creer que volveria a ver a Itachi Uchiha, pero lo tenia enfrente de mi. Espero poder ayudarlo. Habia olvidado lo atractivo que era, pero incluso aunque este muerto y yo sea la única que lo puede ver, es mio solo mio.

-Sakura?- pregunto sacándome de mi fantasía.

-Aa si que pasa?

-Podemos volver mañana? Para poder verlo.

-Claro Itachi!-Dije con una sorisa de oreja a oreja.

-Y dime….

-Si?

-Siempre nos as podido ver? A las almas.

-Pues como te dije antes desde que tengo memoria los podía ver per no sabia que estaban muertos. Aquí en el hospital es donde mas frecuencia me confundía.

-Ooo entiendo. Y as dado tu ayuda a otros?- Pregunto curioso.

-La verdad es que no…

-Me ayudaras?

Que? Que si le ayudaría? Claro que si!

-Claro!

-Pero a irme aun no, quiero pasar un tiempo aquí, en este mundo, para ayudar a sasuke ya sabes. No sabes lo que daría porque el me pudiera ver y hablar….-Dijo con un suspiro bajando la mirada.

-Pues….-me volteo a ver- Creo que eso es posible….-no estaba segura de lo que decía.

-Que!? En verdad? Dime como!.

-En casa tengo algunos libros sobre leyendas de esta clase de cosas, recuerdo aber leído algo sobre esto….. de como alguien común puede ver a las almas.

-Pues bayamos a tu casa! Hay que investigar!- sonrio y acto seguido me abrazo, me sonroje y le sonreí cuando se separo.

-Y buenos… vamos?-Pregunto al mismo que señalaba el volante del auto. Me voltee para poder ver mejor hacia adelante y encendí el auto, esta lloviendo demasiado fuerte.

Y ahí estaba yo, Sakura Haruno con la persona que creía que estaba muerta Itachi Uchiha, espero poder serle de ayuda para auxiliar a su hermano. Si es que el ritual funciona Itachi se alegrara de que Sasuke lo pueda ver y escuchar pero… solo si es que… funciona.

.

.

.

 _ **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo de Almas Perdidas! Me alegra saber que hay personas a las que les esta gustando mi pequeño fic! Y bueno digo pequeño porque no será muy largo estará por eso de los 10 y 15 capítulos. Aun no tengo un final concreto y no se que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, porque yo solo escribo lo que se me viene a la mente. Espero que comenten ya que eso me da animos de seguir escribiendo, y perdonen si en ocasiones me como algunas letras, la vez pasada me confundí con los sobrenombres de Dobe y Teme (AngelZafir0 gracias!) pero pues a cualquiera le pasa xD. Como mencione antes este es mi primer fic y por dios solo tengo 14 años! (pronto 15, 27 de enero xD) asique me dicen en los comentarios que tal les parece la historia! Bueno nos leemos pronto!**_


	5. Murasaki

_**Almas Perdidas**_

Capítulo 5. Murasaki

3 de Octubre de 2015

 **12:40 am.**

El molesto sonido de las maquinas me despertó, áun estaba lloviendo, el dia es gris como de esos días en los que te deprimes por lo horrible que esta. Me acomode en la cama de modo que pudiera ver al techo blanco que estaba arriba de mi y puse una mano en mi frente. Había podido dormir un poco después de que mi madre se fue, asi es ella también se tendría que ir, me quedaría solo….. de nuevo.

 **Flash Back**

 _Después de unos segundos de estar abrazados nos soltamos, ella se separó de mi para poder decir algo se veía un poco preocupada, tenía curiosidad de saber que es ,lo que me iva a decir asi que me quede callado para que pudiera hablar._

 _-Sasuke yo….-Dijo mientras se acomodaba un cabello que se soltó de su cola de caballo.- Tengo que salir de la ciudad por unos cuantos días…_

 _Solo eso me faltaba, Itachi esta muerto, mi padre se largo, y la única capas de poder ayudarme se ira. Me quede callado no quería reclamar nada y mucho menos preguntar a donde carajos se largaría. Ella es mi madre y sabe lo que significa mi silencio._

 _-Lo siento mucho se que me necesitas aquí, y creme que hice todo lo posible por cancelar pero es muy importante… tengo que ir- Finalizo bajando la mirada apenada._

 _-Lo entiendo…. pero no esperes que al final de todo esto tu y yo acabemos siendo una feliz pareja madre e hijo.-Respondí al momento que gire la mirada hacia la maquina que estaba a lado de mi cama._

 _-Sasuke…._

 _No voltee para verla pero podía decir que estaban cayendo lagrimas de sus ojos de nuevo._

 _-Me ire hoy en la noche… pero quería pasar toda la tarde contigo…. Recuerda que si me boy no estaras solo.. tienes a Naruto y Sakura._

 _Sonreí con enojo. Ya había escuchado esa frase muchas veces "No estas solo"._

 _-Como sea.. no necesito oir eso, creme que por mi te puedes largar ahora mismo- Apunte hacia la puerta que estaba adelante y la miraba fijamente, unos segundos mas tarde baje la mano._

 _-Sasuke porfavor no agas esto sabes que te amo, eres mi hijo._

 _-Madre me conoces, no querras llevarme la contraria, Puedes irte ahora mismo seguro que tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer justo ahora que estar ablando con tu hijo._

 _-Sask-_

 _-LARGATE!- Apunte de nuevo a la puerta, ella se sorprendio debido la pequeño grito que pegue.-No quiero que te atrevas a volver._

 _Se levanto lentamente de su silla, y se paro aun lado de mi cama, se acerco para poder abrazarme de nuevo pero la esquive. Se quedo un momento estatica, escuchaba como lloraba. No la voltee a ver, me encontraba mirando esa molesta maquina alado de mi. Escuche como caminaba hacia la puerta y la voltee a ver lentamente._

 _-Te quiero…-Dijo en un susurro mientras mas lagrimas caian. Serro la puerta y ahí quedo. Su recuerdo formo parte del pasado._

 _Me quede observando la puerta unos segundos y después me recosté para intentar dormir._

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Simplemente es así. Esa es la cruda realidad. No importa cuantas veces te digan "No estas solo", Claro que lo estas. No hay nadie que se quede contigo por siempre, cuando hablas con una persona y te sientes agusto con su compañía aunque estén muy juntos tu estas solo. Por que a fin de cuentas solo tu tomas tus propias decisiones, solo tu decides que hacer con tu vida, no abra nadie que te diga que siempre estará contigo ya que en algún momento se ira de tu vida, estar solo ya no es casualidad para mi.

La soledad es la única cosa que encuentras cuando no la buscas.

.

.

.

Desde que encendío el auto, no a hablado mucho, no encontramos enfrente de una cafetería, hay mucho trafico, y no ha parado de llover. Tal vez es mas seria de lo que parece. Sakura ahora que lo pienso es muy linda, no me había, tomado la molestia de detenerme a hablar con ella cuando estaba con vida. Sabia de su enfermedad, pero con las idas y vueltas del Hospital hace tiempo se me era imposible ir a verla. Que mal que sasuke nunca le izo caso, según lo que me conto naruto, sakura siempre había querido a sasuke mucho mas que un amigo. Incluso una vez hablamos del tema, dijo que en verdad la quería y que sentía lo mismo pero con su enfermedad sasuke tenia miedo de perderla, de quedarse solo, de..amar a alguien demasiado y luego perderlo de golpe. El siempre a tenido miedo a eso. A la soledad, y quiero estar con el para hacerle saber que estoy con el, que no me e ido, y no pienso dejarlo solo.

-Ya casi llegamos-Dijo la perlirosa con la vista enfrente y las manos en el volante, SE veía muy linda.

-Oh claro esta bien-Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa miraldola.-Sakura… te puedo preguntar algo?.-

-Claro! Que sucede?- Pregunto mirándome con una calida sonrisa, como había demasiado trafico se acomodo de tal manera que me pueda oir mejor.

-Aun tienes sentimientos hacia mi hermano?

-Que?- pregunto algo confusa.

-Que si aun sientes algo por sasuke.

-Oh eso….-Dijo volteando la mirada hacia el auto de enfrente.-Bueno, a pasado mucho tiempo y el…. No me correspondío. Aun lo quiero pero solo como un buen amigo. Me izo entender que tengo cosas mejores por las cuales preocuparme. Como mi salud y asi.

-Y como as estado.

-Bastante bien! 2 meses y medio sin ninguna ida al hospital. Mi doctor dice que es posible que ya no tenga nada.- Finalizo con una sonrisa y poso ambas manos en el volante para poder avanzar. Aunque para las personas que tienen cáncer es difcil que se curen completamente. Pueden pasar barios meses incluso años sin ninguna molestia, pero de repente un día solo esta ahí. De nuevo, para poder joderte la vida.

-Eso es genial. Me alegro por ti. Y dime ya encontraste a alguien adecuado para ti?- Me sonroje un poco al mecionar eso ultimo.

-Jajaja no un no….

Pasamos una rato platicando de cosas al azar de como había estado los últimos días, fue entretenido hablar con ella, me relajo demasiado, me hizo olvidar que estaba muerto, y mas aun que yo la podía tocar y me correspondía. Ya me hacía falta tener una charla con alguien.

-Es aquí.-Dijo mientras estacionaba el coche en lo que parecía ser el patio de su casa, dos pisos de color verde limón. Un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas delante de la puerta principal. Salimos del auto ella tomo su paraguas de la parte trasera y salio en dirección a la puerta trasera y la segui. En medio de su patio habitaba un hermoso árbol de cerezo. Entramos a su casa y dejo el paraguas en el suelo se quito el sueter camino en dirección a la sala.

-Estoy en casa!- Nadie respondio. Bajo la mirada a la mesa del comedor y vio una nota.-Querida sakura tu madre y yo emos salido a casa de la abuela regresamos mañana en la noche con cariño papa y mama….. posdata hay arroz en el refrigerador caliéntalo si tienes hambre y los pocky que hay en el frutero son para ti.- Puso la nota en el lugar y se dirigio a la cosina tomo los pocky y los abrió.-Quieres uno?- Dijo mirándome mientras tenia uno en la boca, me recordó a ese juego que una vez jugué con konan "Game Pocky".-Oh lo siento olvide que no los puedes tocar!- Grito y se disculpo.

-No te preocupes no pasa nada.-Dije con una pequeña sonrisa entre dientes.

-Oye porcierto…..-menciono mientras dejaba la caja de los pokcy en la barra eran de fresa.- Ayer en la tarde me encontré con Konan….-Palidecio un poco al decir eso ultimo.

-Konan…..-Dije el nombre mientras recordaba todos los momentos que pasamos juntos..Ella sin duda no la podía olvidar la llegue a querer mucho pero en todo este tiempo no la pude ir a ver, no se porque.. tal vez solo por que soy un cobarde, igual con mis amigos… Sasori. Deidara, Kisame, Pein, Nagato, nos los puede ir a visitar… pero de igual manera.. de que servia ir a verlos, no me verían no… tendría caso.

-Ella…-Bajo la mirada un poco y se puso mas seria.- ya se encuentra mejor, cuando se entero de tu muerte le dolio mucho, se mudara con sus padres y le aran una fiesta de despedida esta noche, me dijo que si podía ir..- Alzo la mirada hacia mi- Quieres ir a verla? Estarán todos tus amigos.-Sonrio levemente.

-Claro por que no, será bueno verla una vez mas.-Le sonreí un poco.-Me puedes decir la hora porfavor?

-Claro-Saco su celurar lo prendio y me miro de nuevo.- Son las 2:30pm

-Oh vale…..

-Iremos a la pequeña biblioteca de mi abuelo, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña me leia los libros sobre leyendas de los elegidos y las almas, tal vez aya algo para poder materializarte tan siquiera por un determinado tiempo…

-Entiendo… tu abuelo era como tu? Tenia el mismo don?- pregunte algo curioso.

-El no.. mi abuela, ellos se amaban tanto que mi abuela le conto todo y el le creyo. Encerio el amor que sentían era mutuo, recuerdo que cada vez que se miraban lo hacían con mucha ternura y amor.-Dijo con ilucion en su bellos ojos jade.

-Dime alguna vez te as enamorado asi? Y bueno que ayas sido corespondida?-No se por que pregunte eso, pero como ella es muy hermosa supongo que a tenido muchos novios.

-Bueno la verdad es que nunca e tenido una clase de novio, y la única persona que me a gustado es sasuke pero pues ya sabes….

-Entiendo…-Quedo un pequeño silecio nos miramos el uno al otro, ella tenia una hermosa sonrisa, como si nada en el mundo pudiera queitarcela, lucia hermosa, me hacerque un poco a ella, tenia su mano izquierda en la mesa y puse la mia sobre la suya. Ella dejo que me hacercara un poco mas, mire detenidamente esos labias color salmon tan naturales y los selle contra los mios, serro sus ojos, y después los mios, se sintió totalmente único. Est era una de las cosas que me abian faltado estos meses…. Acercarme a una persona mas de lo debido y que esta me corespondiera.

.

.

.

Sus labios quedaron contra los mios, no dije nada solo calle y deje que se me hacercara de tal forma que nos pudiéramos besar, me beso de una forma tan especial, fue muy fácil, no duro mas que 8 segundos pero fueron hermosos. Se separo de mi mirándome a los ojos .Derrepente reaccione y toque mi boca de manera brusca como arrepintiendome de lo que me había encantado hacer.

No, no es lo correcto! Esto no esta bien! Que me pasa. Recibí el beso de la muerte. Pero ya esta echo, no puedo remediarlo me encanto, fue como hacer algo prohibido. Espera, esto esta prohibido, arriesgo mi vida, mi vida.

-No! Esto no esta bien, el beso de la muerte…!-Dije mientras me alejaba un poco de itachi, me miro confuso.

-Sakura que pasa?-Pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-Itachi perdon sígueme-Dije mientras salía de la cocina para poder ir a la biblioteca y revisar el libro que tenia la información necesaria para poder arreglar la situación, necesitaba ver cuanto tiempo tenia que durar el beso para que los síntomas dieran paso.

Me dirigi corriendo de manera rápida al sotano, la pequeña biblioteca de mi abuelo. No me percate a voltear si itachi benia detrás de mi, tenia que encontrar ek libro rápido abri la puerta y baje las escaleras. Estando una vez abajo y con los libros enfrente mio, comencé a buscar entre todos los libros de la estantería para ver sie enontraba el que buscaba. Lo encontré. Un libro de pasta dura color rojo vino gastado y viejo con hojas amarillentas debido a los años que llevaba guardado. En la portada de dicho libro solo estaba grabada la palabra Murasaki con letras doradas y desgastadas. Lo abri de manera brusca buscando la pagina correcta.

La pagina 130 tenia la respuesta que tanto anelaba, itachi esta aun lado mio pendiente de todos mis movientos y comencé a leer con la vista. El se puso a lado mio y comenzó a leer.

 _Puede que.. la verdadera razón que tiene la muerte, para visitar a cada ser viviente, sea la consumación de su deseo de besar los labios de la vida por un efímero momento y, asi acabar con todo aquello que tanto le es negado._

 _Se dice que si un alma besa a un ser viviente por venganza y odio este morira inmediatamente, pero lo que no saben es que si el beso de la muerte ocurre con la persona que el alma o siente alguna clase de atraccion solo le dara aun mas poder, para que este le pueda ayudar a descansar en paz y en si poder hacer lo que el alma demande. En conclusión el beso de la muerte puede ser tanto suicidio como solo una simple ayuda al elegido._

Me alegro saber eso…Espera que? Alguna clase de atracción? Acaso itachi….

-Sakura?-Pregunto el azabache aun lado de mi.

-Eh si? Que pasa-Respondí, me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Dime sentiste algo con el beso?-Pregunto clavando su oscura mirada en mis ojos jade.

-Bueno…esto..-Dije algo apenada mientras serraba el libro y lo ponía en la mesa de noche aun lado del sillón del abuelo donde estaba a punto de sentarme. Me sente y el se paro delante mio. No dejaba de verme.

Que si sentí algo? Claro, nunca abia besado a alguien y ahora que itachi me beso lo que sentí fue…

-Si- Respondi mientras se incaba delante mio.

-Dime a que se refiere el libro con que te di mas fuerza?- Se estiro para tomar el libro y lo empezó a ojear en mis piernas, sentía un impulso de besarlo de nuevo, y abrazarlo.

-Sientes atracción por mi?- Pregunte apenada dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado esquivando la suya a toda costa e ignore su pregunta anterior. Oi que serro el libro y suspiro.

-Bueno… ahora que lo pienso….-Voltee mi cabeza para verle de nuevo. Tenia una mano en su barbilla, se beia muy tierno asi.-Eres muy linda y amable, no me molestaría darte otro beso.-Finalizo un una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me ruborice al escuchar eso, me dijo linda. El también es muy apuesto, pero no me puedo enamorar de el. El es un alma. No quiero pensar, en esa leyenda de nuevo y si terminamos como ellos? Desolados y triste una vez que la tarea este echa? Me quedare sola. No me puedo enamorar de itachi.

-Sakura te encunetras bien?-Pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-A si-Dije con desilusión.

-Bueno, me…. Gustaría poder besarte de nuevo- Se levanto, y me estiro su brazo para que me pudiera parar. Me quede un momento estatica al ver su mano justo ahí esperando a que la mia lo toque.

Por impulso, estire mi mano y me levante, lo toque, por ese momento olvide que el estaba muerto y era una persona común y corriente, si yo le gustaba y le correspondia al beso que estaba a punto de darme, decirle a sasuke que itachi esta aun aquí seria mas fácil ya que asi lo podría ver y escuchar aunque no fuera un elegido.

Puso su mano derecha en mi cadera, y la izquierda en mi barbilla. Mis manos lo sujetaban para que me pudiera parar de puntas y poder alcanzar esos labios tan atractivos, estábamos a dos centimetros de besarnos….

-Sakura!-Grito una voz ronca, que venia de la sala de mi casa.

* * *

 **Hey hola! Perdón por la demora. No había tenido tiempo de terminar este capitulo, aunque ya lo había empezado. Que les pareció? Bueno oficialmente ya soy toda una señorita cumplí 15 el miércoles 27. Jejeje bueno espero que este capitulo les aya gustado espero reviews!**

 **Nos leemos pronto! xD**


	6. Domingo Triste

_**Almas Perdidas**_

Capítulo 6. Domingo triste

3 de Octubre 2015

 _ **5:45pm**_

-Sakura esta hay?- Grito de nuevo una voz ronca y seca.

-Estoy en el sotano!- Respondí mientras me separaba un poco de Itachi, no puedo creer que estuviera a punto de besarlo. Se escucho el sonido de sus pasos bajando lentamente las escaleras, me acerque para poderle ayudar, tome su mano y le ayude a sentarse en el sillón.-Que pasa?- pregunte de manera curiosa a mi abuelo, vestia unas pantuflas vino, su pantalón de cuadros verdes que tanto adora y ese sueter de señor escritor color gris.

-Queria saber si estabas aquí- giro la cabeza para poder observar mejor la pequeña biblioteca, el no suele bajar mucho aquí.

-Bueno, me encontraste!- dije con una amigable sonrisa. Voltee la mirada a Itachi que se encontraba atrás de mi abuelo viendo los demás libros de la estantería.

-Y dime sakura…-Respondio mientras sacaba su tabaco y lo encendía con un fosforo.-No tienes nada que decirme?- Itachi intento sacar un libro pero fue inútil. No podía. Aun.

-Aaa etto…-Me sente en la alfombra frente a el, cruce mis piernas de modo mariposa.-Bueno surgio algo..-Voltee la mirada a otro lado.

-SI?-pregunto interrogante.

-Encontre… recuerdas a la familia Uchiha?- Itachi detuvo sus intentos de tomar las cosas y se detuvo atrás de mi abuelo mirándome con inquietud.

-Si hace tiempo que no veo a Fugaku, su hijo mayor fallecio cierto?- Respondio mientras dejaba salir un poco de humo atravez de su nariz, es normal en el que fume así, no lo hace muy seguido asi que mama lo deja fumar dentro de casa.

-Pues si fallecio y…..- mencione mientras dirijia la mirada al azabache de ojos ónix que estaba detrás.

-No me digas que esta atrás de mi.-Dijo despreocupado, casi con un ligero tono de sarcasmo.

-Pues de echo.-Itachi camino hacia a mi y se sento aun lado mio observando al abuelo.

-Y que es lo que quieres muchacho.- Menciono mi abuelo mientras apagaba su tabaco y lo ponía en el cenicero de la comoda, se cruzo de piernas y brazos, acto seguido serro los ojos.

-Solo quiero que Sasuke me vea…-Dijo Itachi mientras bajaba la mirada.

-El aun no se ira, buscamos la manera en que Sasuke lo pueda ver sin tener que ser un elegido, Itachi quiere ayudarlo por que desde que murió el esta en una clase de depresión. Inclusive esta internado en el Hospital.

-Vaya vaya….. bueno… pues- abrió los ojos y dirigio la mirada hacia el libro con el titulo de murasaki que estaba aun lado.-Aquí encontraras la respuesta- se paro frente a mi y me estiro el libro con la mano para que lo sujetara.

-Es posible?- pregunte tomando el libro mientras el caminaba a su escritorio al fondo del sotano se sento y comenzó a escribir.

-Nada es imposible querida Sakura.- respondio despreocupado, me levante y acto seguido Itachi izo lo mismo.

-Gracias!- dije con una reverencia y me diriji a las escaleras saliendo del sotano, supe de inmediato a que se referia.

.

.

.

Segui a Sakura hasta la sala de su casa, parecía que sabia muy bien lo que abia dicho ese anciano, y si era asi entonces me podría ayudar a que sasuke me vea.

-Itachi ven!- Se sento en un sofa y acto seguido me coloque aun lado de ella.

-Que pasa?.-Abrio el libro y comenzo a buscar entre las paginas amarillas y desgastadas que este tenia.

-Bueno solo déjame encontrar la pagina correcta.

-Vale

Tardo unos segundos, y al fin pudo decir algo.

-Aja!-Coloco su dedo en la pagina numero 100 y comenzo a leer en voz alta para que la pudiera oir.- _Nada muere: los hombres fingen estar muertos, y tienen que aguantar la parodia de sus funerales y afligidas necrológicas, y ahí están, de pie, mirando por la ventana, sanos y salvos con un nuevo extraño y disfraz-_ Escucharla leer es lo mejor que me a pasado su voz.. es delicada una voz completamente hermosa y dulce, tienes miedo que en cualquier momento pare y todo se acabe, esa sensación de placer, es acogedora daría lo que fuera por que ella me leyera lo cuentos antes de dormir, que cantara para poder deleitarme con esa maravillosa voz dada por los mismos angeles.- _El deseo que toda alma busca es que de nuevo los vuelvan a tomar en cuenta, que sean vistos una vez mas por los seres que dejaron atras en el mundo de los vivos….Aqui hay un pequeño hechizo que los elegidos pueden hacer para que esa persona pueda ver de nuevo al alma que tanto anhela ser vista:_

 _.10 gotas de sangre del elegido_

 _.3 gotas de sangre de la persona que obtendrá el don_

 _.1 suspiro del alma en pena_

 _.20 gotas de lluvia de un día grisáceo_

 _.2 plumas del señor cuervo muerte_

 _Mesclar bien todos los elementos en una copa de plata, y que la persona a quien se le dara el don beba hasta la ultima gota, después de esto dicha persona tiene que dormir aproximadamente por una hora en compañía del alma en pena y en lo que estos están en un profundo sueño el elegido tiene que arrullarlos con la canción "Domingo Triste"._

 _Una vez echo esto es solo cuestión de que ambos despierten, y asi ambos se verán, se sentiran y se eschucharan…..-_ Finalizo serrando el libro y quedando un poco atónita debido a lo que acaba de leer.

-Y bueno?- pregunte mientras tomaba el libro para poder ojearlo un poco.

-La canción…- respondio mirando al vacío.

-Amm si que tiene la canción…..-abri el libro para mirar el titulo- "Domingo triste"?... a caso es muy….amm triste?- dije con una pequeña sonrisa entre dientes.

-No.. no es eso… es que esa canción es la canción del…. Suicidio.-Bajo la cabeza la ultima palabra que pronuncio no la alcance a escuchar muy bien.

-Que? No te escuche.

-aaaa etto… no es nada!- rio nerviosa y se dirigio al comedor para tomar su celular.-Dios ya viste la hora!? Llegaremos tarde a casa de Konan para su fiesta… espera aquí que me ire a cambiar –sin mas que decir subio corriendo a la parte de arriba de su casa y me que de sentado en el silló abra querido decir? Seguro no es nada importante.

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos en el auto, lo encendí para poder salir del patio, y ya nos encontrábamos en la carretera rumbo a casa de Konan. La ultima vez que la vi fue después de la muerte de itachi recuerdo que no se encontraba demasiado bien, recuerdo que naruto me dijo que se desmayo al saber lo que le había ocurrido a itachi, lloro casi por un mes completo, tal vez sus padres creen que un cambio de aires le ara bien. No los culpo eso es lo mejor pueden hacer por ella.

-Te molesta si enciendes el radio?- pregunto el azabache de ojos negros aun lado mio.

-No! Para nada!-estire la mano hacia el botón de encendido y la música empezó a sonar, Hoshi no utsuwa es la que en este momento esta sonando, es una linda canción y una de mis favoritas tanto que me gustaría que me la dedicaran!-Esa esta bien?- Pregunte curiosa y lo voltee a ver , no se si a el también le gusten este tipo de canciones.

-Claro! Por mi no hay problema, me gustan las canciones románticas!- me guiño un ojo mientras cruzaba la pierna. Me puse como un tomate y gire la mirada hacia el frente.-Jaja tranquila esta bien no te pongas asi!.-

-Va- vale….. mira ya casi llegamos!.

-Si es verdad….-la sonrisa desaparecio de su palido rostro.

Estacione el auto aun lado de unos mas que estaban cerca de casa de konan.

-Mmmm el auto de sasori….- llevo la mirada hacia un auto color vino.

-Eee?-quite las llaves y las puse en mi bolso. Me quite el cinturón de seguridad e ice una seña para que que itachi saliera del auto.

-Bueno aya boy…- serro la puerta y se puso aun lado mio para poder caminar, nos dirignimos a su puerta y toque el timbre.

-Es aquí?- pregunte mirando a los alrededores no hay mucho ruido ni personas.

-Aa si lo dises por que no hay gente y música es porque la familia de konan no son muy… alocadas y cuando hacen una fiesta solo es entre amigos y familiares.-

-o yaaaa- sonreí.

-Por cierto que es eso que llevas ahí?- señalo la pequeña bolsa que tengo apretada en mi pecho.

-es solo un pequeño presente para konan – le quite la bolsa y deje que viera el catus con una pequeña flor morada.

-es lindo..

-SAKURA-CHAN!-grito una voz detrás de mi.

-ah!- me asuste y casi tiro la pequeña maseta.

-Te gusta hablar sola?

-Naruto no seas tonto casi me da algo!- toque mi pecho justo en el corazón.

Abrieron la puerta y me gire para ver a la abuela de konan.

-Sakura?-pregunto la voz ronca y seca. Era un señora amable tiene el pelo canoso pero sedoso.

-si!

-adelante! Pasen pasen!- dijo aciendose aun lado para que naruto y yo pasaramos, itachi iba a un lado mio observando el lugar, en la sala había tres sillones un una mesa ya casi todo estaba empacado en cajas.

Entramos al lugar y no habia muchas personas, solo estaban los padres de konan con su abuela en la parte de la sala ablando, y ella y sus amigos ablando en la cocina. Naruto y yo saludamos y nos sentamos en la barra konan y sus amigos se acercaron y se sentaron con nosotros.

-Hey hola!- grito un rubio de ojo azul con una coleta en la parte de arriba de su cabeza

-Deidara…- escuche decir a itachi entre dientes mirándolo con nostalgia, el estaba aun lado mio.

-Hola tio!- respondio naruto chocando mano con el.

Salude a todos lo amigo de konan y cuando quedaron en silencio aproveche para poder darle mi regalo a konan.

-Gracias sakura no te ubieras molestado….- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo- esperen un momento lo ire a poner en un lugar mas seguro- se levanto de la barra y itachi fue tras ella, naruto se quedo ablando con Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu ,Pain y su primo Nagato de videojuegos cosa que no me interesa demasiado asique voltee la mirada a un lado a la espra que viniera konan pero se encontraba ablando con su abuela y itachi estaba atrás de ella. Gire la mirada de nuevo a un lado mirando hacia enfrente luego la baje en dirección a mis manos y las cruce.

Alguien me puso las manos en los mis ojos con la intencion de no poder ver, de pronto un delicioso olor a menta lleno mis fosas nasales.-ee que pasa?- pose mis manos en las del extraño, eran suaves y estaban frias.-quien es?-pregunte

-No tienes ninguna idea?- dijo la voz masculina atrás mio. Me sonaba la voz pero no recordaba quien era, asique puse fuerza en mias manos para poder quitarlas y gire mi silla para ver al extraño.- Oh sakura no puedo creer que te rindas tan fácil!.-

Era un chico de cabello rojo fuego, sus rasgos finos y masculinos al mismo tiempo sus musculos formados y esa manera de vestir le daba a entender que era un chico con buenos gustos. Se centro en esos ojos color miel y finalmente hable.

-Sasori..- dije con una sonrisa, impactada.

-Sakura!- repitió mi nombre y me abrazo con cariño, le corespondi y luego se separo para sentarce a un lado mio y me voltee para verle mejor.- Mucho tiempo no cres?- pregunto recargandoce en la barra poniendo un puño serado en su mejilla para detener su cabeza. Me miraba con ternura y curiosidad.

-no lo se tal vez lo suficiente… - dije algo seca.

-oh bueno creo que no lo has olvidado…- respondio girando la mirada a otro lado incomodo.

-no pero… es cosa del pasado y hay que dejarlo a tras.. no te parece?- pregunte con una calida sonrisa.

-si es verdad.- me respondio con esa amigable sonrisa que dejaba mostrar sus dientes blancos.

Asi paso la noche, naruto peleando con los mayores sobre videojuegos, itachi sin dejar un solo segundo a konan, si tan solo ella supiera que itachi esta aquí.. con ella, que no se ha ido, pero… no es posible hacer con ella lo que le tenemos planeado a sasuke. Ella se ira.

Sasori y yo nos la pasamos ablando sobre nosotros y de como nos ha ido, el es un buen chico, es lindo, atractivo, amable, y demasiado tolerante, tal vez… una vez que acabe todo este asunto de los uchiha intentare lograr algo con el.

Cuando la reunión llego a su fin me despedi de konan con un fuerte abrazo susurrándole al oído que ella puede. Mientras naruto y yo nos despedimos subio a su auto y me dijo adiós con la mano, me acerque a mi auto y espere un poco a que itachi llegara. Y ahí estaba con las manos en la bolsa debo decir que un poco desanimado, imagino que el le abria querido decir muchas cosas a konan, le abri la puerta y entramos. Me abroche el cituron de seguridad y arranque el auto, en el trayecto no quise decir nada pero el hablo.

-bueno creo que esa fue la ultima vez que la vere sierto?-pregunto

-creo que si- respondi sin dejar de ver hacia enfrente.- sabes itachi?

\- si?

-tal vez parte de amar es aprender dejar ir

Suspiro y se recostó en el asiento, seguro que tiene cosas en que pensar. Mañana temprano visitaremos a sasuke y le dire la verdad el mas que nadie me rece saberlo.

 **4 de Octubre 2015**

 **8.30am**

La enfermera pensó que estaba dormido cuando vino a checarme, que tonta. Cuando se fue de inmediato me levante y me quite un tubo de plástico que estaba aderido a mi piel, dolio un poco pero salio dejando un podo de sangre en la cama. Me levante con rapidez y me dirigi al sillón de un lado donde se encontraba una bolsa con ropa, de inmediato me puse un pans y una sudadera negra con un gorro negro.

Abri sigilosamente la puerta de mi cuarto para checar si había alguien pero por suerte no había ni un y me puse el gorro para que no me reconocieran, me acerque al asensor pero para mi mala suerte benia una enfermera, me acerque corriendo a la puerta de Las escaleras y baje rápido. Sali por la puerta principal de manera rápida y precos para que no se dieran cuenta de que me estaba escapando. Camine unas cuantas cuadras y por fin llegue.

Es un lugar lúgubre, el clima le ba bien al lugar, el dia es gris aun no a salido el sol por las nubes de lluvia en todas partes. Me adentre al lugar y busque el no me itachi en las lapidas recientes. Lo encontré. Una la pida de mármol con la insignia de la familia y el nombre _"Itachi Uchiha, un maravilloso hijo, hermano, y amigo te recordaremos siempre"_ patrañas de mi madre es lo mas seguro. Me sente a un lado recargándome en ella.

-Bueno hermano.. –comence a a hablar- as que esta escapada del hospital valga la pena… hablemos, no te he venido a visitar, es lo mas justo no crees?- y solte una lagrima.

.

.

.

 **Perdon por la demora! Ice este capitulo por partes y me tarde en terminarlo, pero aquí esta!**

 **Que les parecio e? bueno espero rivews! Nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Hermano

_**Almas Perdidas**_

Capítulo 7. ¿Hermano?

4 de Octubre de 2015

 **7:14am.**

La alarma de mi reloj sonó puntual. Pero no soporto ese desesperante sonidito de rin rin rin. Saque mi mano de la cama a mi comoda para tocar el botón y poder apagarlo. Una vez hecho esto me quite el cobertor de encima y me sente en la cama, me quite mi melena rosa de la cara y analice la situación: me tenia que levantar, bañar ,cambiar, recoger, hacer el desayuno e ir a ver a Sasuke al hospital, platicarle la situación y si tengo éxito hacer lo necesario para poder ayudar. Itachi no esta asique tendre que darme prisa.

 **Flash back**

 _-Sakura si no te molesta….- se detuvo el azabache atrás de mi justo antes de entrar por la puerta delantera de mi casa, Habiamos llegado de la casa de konan._

 _-Si?- me voltee para verlo._

 _-Quisiera ir a un lugar antes, mañana te puedo ver?- giro la mirada al gato siames que pasaba a un lado nuestro._

 _-Claro!- respondi con una sonrisa- no hay problema!._

 _-Bien- dijo en tono quedado. Dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar-Mañana te veo- alzo la mano de modo de despedida y siguió su camino._

 _-Bien- susurre mientras beia como lo perdia de vista._

 **Fin del flash back.**

Me pregunto a donde abra ido hayer por la noche… aunque seguro es algo sin importancia.

Me levante rápido y me dirigi a tomar mi ropa interior, me asome por la ventana y el dia era gris y frio. No me sorprende últimamente había estado asi casi todos los días. Me meti al baño y me duche, me devati un poco en que ponerme, pero por fin decidi. Unas botas Ugg cafes, un overol entubado mi camiseta negra de mi banda favorita: The strokes. Y una chamarra térmica café con plumas, realmente hace frio asique no exagero.

Baje a la cocina y me prepare el desayuno, mi abuelo se levantaría mas tarde asique que cuando termine deje lo demás en un toper encima de la mesa. Recogi el poco desorden que había en la casa y Sali al patio delantero donde me sente en las escaleras de la puerta para esperar a itachi, se puede sentir un brisa de agua, casi como niebla.

Saque mi celurar para poder ver la hora 8:45am no se a que hora piensa llegar itachi.. me quede dormida un momento hasta que una mano fría toco mi frente, desperté de manera rápida y era el, mirándome algo confuso. Llevaba puesta una camisa negra pantalón negro y tenis negros (la misma ropa desde que lo vi por primera vez), su piel es muy palida y su cabello tan negro como la noche. Se ve tan…. Apuesto

-Sakura?- pregunto estando enfrente mio.

\- Ah sii- respondí y me pare de inmediato.

-Pues….- dijo voltenando la mirada.

-Bamos!- grite con una sonrisa, mi vecina que salio a regojer el periódico se me quedo viendo de una manera extraña, seguro por que lo grite muy fuerte, la salude apenada y me dirigi al auto.-Sube.-Le dije a itachi mientras le abria la puerta y pudiera entrar.

Subio, encedi el coche y salimos a la carretera. Rompí el hielo.

-Puedo preguntar…?- dije mirando al frente.

-Mmm?- volteo a verme curioso.

-a donde fuiste anoche?

Suspiro y se incorporo-a casa de mis padres…-

-aaaa…..-

-no es nada importante sakura..- sonrio y me toco la pierna (me ruborice un poco)- asique no te preocupes- la quito y volteo la mirada

-Vale….hemos llegado.-estacione el coche y ambos bajamos. Habia una patrulla enfrente del hospital, nos hacercamos mas y pude ver a un rubio de ojos azules hablando con los oficiales.

-Naruto?- pregunte mientras me hacercaba mas a el.

-Sakura!- grito mi nombre y se hacerco a mi para abrazarme

-que pasa?

-sasuke….

-si?

-sasuke desaparecio, hace unos minutos subi a su cuarto y no había nadie busque en el baño y le pregunte a las enfermeras pero nadie lo ha visto, el director del hospital ha llamado a la policía y los están buscando!

Voltee a ver a itachi estaba atras de mi, tenia los ojos cristalizados y los puños cerrados de tal manera que los nudillos quedaban blancos.

-Tenemos que ayudar naruto , seguro que ya lo buscaron por todo el hospital?

\- si! A menos que quieras buscar en las calles…-

-SI be a su casa! Yo buscare a los alrededores..-

-Bien!- dicho esto el rubio fue con los oficiales les dijo algo y uno de ellos lo acompaño el otro entro al hospital.

Yo me diriga un lado del árbol y saque mi celular, Itachi estaba enfrente de mi.

-Tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar?- le pregunte, fingia hablar por teléfono para que la gente no me tomara de loca.

-Creo que…..si.

.

.

.

El silencio se apoderaba de todo el lugar se podía escuchar el suave silbido del viento de entre los árboles de la zona, desde cierta distancia se podía apreciar la figura de un hombre de complexión delgada parado frente a una lápida. En donde se daba cuenta y afirmaba un vez más lo que había perdido y tanto amaba: su hermano.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _-Onii-chan!- Gritaba un niño pequeño tirado en el suelo con la rodilla raspada y una bicicleta aun lado con la rueda delantera aun en movimiento.-Onii-chan!- grito de nuevo el pequeño de pelo azabache._

 _-Que pasa ,estoy aquí!- se acerco otro niño de pelo azabache amarrado en una coleta, se inco en dirección a su hermano pequeño.- Oh sasuke….- se le quedo viendo a la herida que tenia en su rodilla._

 _-la bici me a tirado!- grito señalando la bicicleta de un lado._

 _-Crei que te habias caído, te estaba viendo desde atrás.-saco un curitas de su bolsa del pantalón y lo coloco en su rodilla no sin antes limpiar el lugar afectado._

 _-Es tu culpa! Si no me hubieras soltado no hubiera caído- limpiaba sus lagrimas con su camiseta_

 _-Es lo que comúnmente se tiene que hacer para que aprendas a andar en bici- suspiro y se levanto tendiéndole una mano a su hermano para que se pudiera levantar- además lo estabas haciendo muy bien! Por que caíste? No debiste voltear atrás._

 _-Sabia que me abias soltado solo que voltee porque quería que me vieras como lo hacia- miro a otro lado incomodo.-estabas sonriendo y después cai.- se limpiaba la tierra que tenia en la ropa._

 _-No te preocupes sasuke, yo siempre estare de tras de ti para ver como lo haces- volteo a ver a su hermano._

 _-Siempre estarás conmigo?- pregunto el pequeño con los ojos aun húmedos._

 _El mayo se inco ante el y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente como siempre solia hacer.-Siempre..-sonrio serrando los ojos._

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Siempre…- se repitió a si mismo el joven azabache enfrente de la lapida cerrando los puños.

Dio media vuelta a punto de dirigirse a la salida pero no sin antes dedicarle otra mirada a la lapida de su hermano. Una vez echo esto de nuevo se incorporo y empezó a caminar tal vez regresaría al hospital o iria a su casa….

Salio por la puerta del cementerio y empezó a caminar por el lado izquierdo. Se dirigía a casa.

-Sasuke-kun!- escucho una voz chillona atrás de el, pero no se dio la vuelta.-Sasuke!- repitió la extraña voz, se hacia mas cercana .

Dio media vuelta y observo a una melena rosa que se dirigía corriendo en dirección al el, se quedo estatico, parecía que no estaba sola.

-Sasuke- kun!- repitió de nuevo y se abalanzo al cuerpo de este abrazandolo de una manera muy especial como teniendo miedo de que se lo vayan a arrebatar. Era su imaginación o habia algo atrás de sakura.- Por fin te encuentro!- se separo de los brazos del azabache, sin que el le aya correspondido al abrazo.

-Sakura…- fue lo que pudo decir el azabache, sin dejar de observar aqueya masa negra aun lado de esta.

-Que es lo que hacias aquí? Por que saliste del hospital? Te encuentras bien? - la chica comenzó a bombardear de preguntas al azabache.

-sakura…- dirigio la mirada a la chica de ojos jade que de inmediato serro la boca.- que es eso.. –pregunto mientras alzaba la mano y señalaba la posición de itachi.

-Eh?- vacilo la pelirosa dirigiendo la mirada a su acompañante de aun lado. –Sasuke tu…?

-Oh dios olvídalo- bajo la mano y se la llebo a la cabeza- debo de estar mal.

La pelirosa trago saliva. Ella e itachi cambiaron miradas y después el izo una seña.

-Sasuke quieres ir de nuevo al hospital?- pregunto la pelirosa.

-no me queda de otra as venido a eso.- dijo mirándola con un tono agresivo.

Y aquí comienza todo.

.

.

.

 **Lamento la demora, y perdón si este capitulo es un poco corto ya me hurjia subirlo, ya lo tenia empezado solo que no lo termine. Pido disculpas por el retraso!**

 **Tratare de subir el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible, dejen comentarios hacerca de como les va gustando la historia! Bueno nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Al fin

_**Almas Perdidas**_

Capítulo 8.

 _Al Fin_.

4 de Octubre de 2015

 **11:45am**

Las puertas de la casa se abrieron como por arte de magia dejando entrar a un rubio escandaloso sin dejar de gritar y un hombre con uniforme de policía algo aturdido por los gritos de aquel chico. Subió de manera rápida y veloz las escaleras de aquella abandonada casa donde solía pasar momentos en su infancia. Llegó al cuarto de su mejor amigo pero tal fue su sorpresa a no encontrar a nadie. Lo mismo pasó con las demás habitaciones hasta que bajo las escaleras algo decepcionado por lamentablemente no encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Fue hacia la sala y se sentó con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados mientras el policía apuntaba algunas cosas en su pequeña libreta.

-No puede ser….- susurro el rubio para el mismo.

-Calma chico lo encontraremos- respondió el policía guardando sus anotaciones.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera decirle algo a aquel oficial sonó su celular y contesto a su llamada.

-Si diga?-pregunto al teléfono que tenía en su oreja derecha.

-Naruto!- dijo la voz chillona de una chica a la cual conocía - Emo encontrado! Sasuke está bien. Vamos de camino al Hospital! Ven rápido.

-Si sakura-chan!- y sin más el rubio se levantó velozmente hacia el policía que lo observaba con detenimiento.- Lo han encontrado! Están en el hospital! Hay que ir de inmediato!- grito el rubio interactivo.

-Claro hijo-Dijo el policía con una sonrisa y sin más fueron hacia el auto en dirección al Hospital.

Parecía extraño, mejor dicho es extraño….. tener a mi hermano justo enfrente mío y no poder hablarle como solía hacer antes, el que el me ignore es muy cruel o mejor el que todos te ignoren es más que cruel pero esta es la vida que debe llevar alguien como yo.

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Sasuke. El estaba sentado en su cama con la ropa del hospital sin mirar a un punto fijo, pero sabía que esa mirada se debía a que algo le molestaba.

Sakura estaba sentada aun lado de su cama en la silla de un lado y yo al otro lado de la habitación sentado en el sillón había un silencio incomodo hasta que..

-TEME!- se abrió la puerta del cuarto dejando entrar a mi rubio favorito. Naruto, a pesar de esa manera de ser que tiene siempre es capaz de poder hacer sentir mejor a sasuke aora que están los tres aquí reunidos me pregunto que es lo que podrá pasar…-Sasuke!- dijo naruto corriendo hasta la cama de mi hermano. Lo abrazo y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-Hey!- dijo sasuke mientras se tocaba la cabeza- que te ocurre idiota!?.

\- eso y más te mereces por largarte del hospital a quien sabe dónde si decir una mierda!- Nunca había visto a naruto así de enojado, pero eso es lo que pasa entre los amigos, _cuando en verdad quieres a una persona y esta se pone en peligro debes enojarte_ y es lo me más me gusta de naruto, que quiere a sus amigos y lo toma como parte de su familia.

-Hmp!- emitio el azabache.

-Sasuke-kun…. Podemos preguntar….- hablo por fin la ojijade que miraba la escena algo divertida.- A donde es que fuiste?.

Naruto se sento al final de la cama, esperando escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.

Dio un suspiro , relajo los hombros y volteo a ver a sakura- Fui a visitar a mi hermano…- me sorprendi, entraron en mi unas ganas de querer levantarme y poder abrazarlo pero no podía.

Maldición.

Solo me pare y me dirgí a un lado de sasuke para poder poner mi mano en su hombro y le dije- estoy aquí- sakura me volteo ver algo triste.- sasuke….

De repente por acto de reflejo sasuke volteo al lugar donde me encontraba, me sorprendí, y después quite mi mano. El se toco en hombro, lugar donde había puesto mi mano anteriormente, Voltee a ver a sakura que miraba sorprendida a sasuke y luego me volteo ver a mi.

-Y bueno espero que te encuentres mejor después de ir a verlo. Seguro que está feliz de que lo hayas visitado- dijo el rubio con los brazos atrás de la nuca.

-No lo entiendes naruto?- se quito la mano de su hombro y volteo a ver a su amigo.- el esta muerto, jamas lo volveré a ver no lo entiendes!?- respondio sasuke disgustado.

-No lo sabes, puede que este en esta habitación ahora mismo… parado a un lado de ti si es posible- hablo la pelirosa algo molesta.

Sasuke volteo a ver de nuevo el lugar donde estaba parado de manera sorprendida y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No seas tonta sakura….-dijo un poco nervioso, pude notar que estaba algo asustado.

-Nunca se sabe…-añadio el rubio con los ojos serrados en un semblante serio.

.

.

.

Despues de dejar a Sasuke en el hospital Naruto se quedo con el, yo regrese a casa junto con Itachi, lo cual es raro porque le pregunte si se quería quedar con el pero me respondío que no, tal vez el verlo y que el lo ignore es demasiado para el…..

-Aaaa al fin en casa..- dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón, itachi se sento aun lado mio, y note que había una notita en la mesa la tome y la lei- sakura sali no regreso por ahora, tus padres llamaron ,dijeron que tardaran mas de lo debido, tendras las casa sola asique no te aloques, te quiere… tu abuelo.

-No te aloques?-repitio itachi divertido mientras estiraba lo brazos hacia lo lados poniendo uno detrás de mi cabeza.

-Si bueno… la ultima vez fue un completo desastre- respondí doblando la nota y poniéndola aun lado. Y lo voltee a ver.

-hisiste una fiesta?-pregunto de nuevo.

-oh si…. Invite a un par de hermosos gatitos callejeros a comer y terminaron por…. Romper las cortinas- susurre eso ultimo.

-valla eso si que es divertido- dijo en tono de burla.

-no te burles…y dime… que es lo que quieres hacer ahora?- pregunte algo seria. Tenia que sacar este tema tarde o temprano.

-Hacer de que?... jugar monopoli?- respondio algo nervioso, no dije nada sabe a que me refiero.-Bueno no estoy seguro…crees que hay que contárselo?

-Pues depende de como lo tome, tal vez piense que es una mala broma y me odiara, pero tu lo conoces mejor que yo asique deme como lo tomara.

-Bueno conosiendo a sasuke, tal vez….-se tomo la barbilla.- si no le decimos algo que solo el sabe de mi y el no lo creerá. Tal vez solo un recuerdo.

Lo mire atenta

-lo tengo!- dijo con una gran sonrisa-

-Encerio? Y que es?- pregunte.

-bueno sakurita sera mejor que t lo diga cuando estemos con el en el momento presiso!

-Mmm vale,

.

.

.

 **5 de Octubre de 2015**

 **9:14am**

A la mañana siguiente hice mi rutina de diario. Una vez que termine llame a naruto para que no llegara antes que yo, le dije que tenia que hablar de un tema importante con sasuke y que nesesito un rato a solas con el,lo entendio y el ira hasta en la tarde asique justo ahora estoy saliendo de casa junto con itachi para ir al hospital, estoy algo nerviosa por tener que decirle a sasuke espero que no lo tome a mal.

-Bueno llego la hora.- dijo itachi frotándose las manos y voltenado a ver alrededor, el dia de hoy no es la novedad esta igual que los demás días, un dia gris, lluvioso y frio.

Llevo puesto una sudadera gris, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis, algo comodo. Mi cabello amarado en dos colas bajas. Simple pero lindo.

Estasione el auto en el estacionamiento y baje con una paraguas en mano, itachi me siguió y me apresure a entrar. Subi las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de sasuke y toque.

-Se puede?- pregunte mientras abría la puerta lentamente, me encontré con sasuke sentado en la cama leyendo un libro.

-claro puedes pasar.- respondio mientas colocaba un separador en el libro y lo serraba poniéndolo aun lado.

Entre y serre la puerta, dj mioaraguas en el suelo y me dirigi a la silla de un lado de la cama. Itachi se sento en el sillón.

-Que estas leyendo?- pregunte mietras observaba el libro.

-50 sombras de Grey.- dijo serio fijando sus ojos en mis jade.

No reaccione, no sabia que le gustara esos libros…

-Que!?

Itachi solto una carcajada, parece que le divierte.

-Jajaja bromeo sakura- no había escuchado reir a sasuke en todo este tiempo.- se llama la filosofía del tocador, es mucho mejor que grey. – señalo el libro.

-oh vale….. – me toque la cabeza, y recordé la razón por la cual estoy aquí.

-y bien a que as venido?

-bueno…..- voltee a ver a itachi algo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes sakura.- se levanto y se puso aun lado de mi tocándome el hombro. Voltee a ver a sasuke que estaba muy palido mirado en dirección a….. itachi?

-quisiera hablar contigo un tema algo… delicado.- dije poniéndome mas seria que nunca.

-bueno te escucho.

.

.

.

-Quisiera hablar de un tema delicado contigo…- solto la pelirosa que estaba sentada enfrente de mi.

-Bueno soy todo oídos.- dije mirándola a los ojos

Me encontraba de muy buen humor hoy por dos cosas, ayer estuve toda la tarde y parte de la noche con naruto su presencia me levanto los animos y poco, pero mas cuando la enfermera que esta cargo de mi dijo que muy pronto me iban a dar de alta. Por fin saldré de este esutupido y deprimente hospital.

-es sobre itachi….- bajo la mirada y de nuevo me miro.- el…..-se le dificultaba hablar – esta aquí…

Y mi buen humor se fue.

-Sakura… eres la única mujer que me a llegado a apoyar mas que mi madre y aprecio lo buena y amable que eres conmigo pero no hace falta que me digas esa clase de estupideces.

-Pero no son estupideces.. es verdad creeme que se como te dule este tema y si fuera una broma no lo estaría disiendo por favor creeme y escucha.

Iva a decir algo cuando de nuevo su voz me interrumpio.

-desde que tengo memoria e podido ver a personas que murieron pero se quedan aquí porque no alcanzaron a hacer algo importante, a ellos se les llaman almas y las personas que los pueden ver nos llamamos los elegidos, porque solo siertas personas los podemos ver.- izo una pausa y continuo.- Itachi es una de esas almas que se qudaron en nuestro mundo por alguna razón y el quiere ayudarte a Salir adelante… el esta aquí.

-Asi?... donde- dije con un poco de enojo en mi voz.

-Justo a un lado de ti- señalo atrás de mi y voltee.

De nuevo esa masa negra y borrosa, como las que vi en el cementerio y en algunas ocasiones en los pasillos del hospital. Será que…..no.. no es posible que sea el.

-no te creo- dije cruzando mis brazos y frunciéndole el seño.

-itachi dijo que serias algo terco, asique me conoto algo que solo tu y el saben, un secreto que se llevo consigo a la tumba y sabe que jamas se lo as contado a alguien, ni siquiera a tu madre o naruto..-. bien ahora si me esta dando miedp esta versión de sakura.

-según tu que es eso.

-cuando tenias 6 años siempre llorabas porue desias que veias fantasmas, una clase de…. Bola, o masa negra que te seguía a todas partes.-

Que carajo!?

-le contaste a tu padre pero no te creyo y te golpeo tan fuerte que desde ese dia juraste …..odiarlo?- ella misma se sorprendio de lo que estaba diciendo

-quien te conto todo eso…?

-Itachi, es esa masa negra aun lado de ti y lo volvió a señalar.

.

.

.

 **Perdon por la tardanza! Que les parecio? Y no se enojen si aun no hay nada de sasusaku o itasaku pero eso ya se ira dando en el transcurso de cuando sasuke ya pueda ver a itachi por que asi será mas fácil. Bueno comenta y dime que te parecio!**


	9. Cambio

_**Hola!**_

 _Bueno este es como un tipo de aviso de que me cambio a Wattpad, ya que se me hace más fácil y tengo más vistas aquí en fanfiction no me quieren (le comienzan a salir ríos de lágrimas)bueno les dejare el link aquí abajo!_

 _Gracias por leer ._

 _myworks/68166203-%C2%B0almas-perdidas%C2%B0-itasaku-o-sasusaku_


End file.
